Endless Love
by MrsHJBlack
Summary: Killian Jones is a high school graduate, living a simple and content life with his single father and has a crush on rich, reclusive Baelfire Gold, whose father is over-protective. What will happen when the two begin to spend more and more time together? Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Endless Love

**David Elliot – Killian Jones**

**Jade Butterfield – Baelfire Gold**

**Hugh Butterfield – Mr Gold**

**Anne Butterfield – Belle Gold**

**Harry Elliot – Eli Jones**

**Keith Butterfield – David Gold**

**Mace – William**

**Jenny – Milah**

**Sabine – Snow White**

**Chris Butterfield – Archie Gold**

* * *

"_There's was a boy. A beautiful boy surrounded by people. Yet utterly alone. His brother, Archie, died sophomore year. He spent all of his time secluded with family, or in the comfort of books. I watched him through all of high school, waiting for that perfect moment to talk to him, but that moment never came. I watched as people gradually forgot about him. And he seemed content to disappear. But not to me. And although he didn't know it, I saw the possibility of us."_

Killian Jones stood in the courtyard as he stared at a blonde boy in the distance, when a voice sounded in his ear.

"Baelfire Gold," his best friend William said, as he swung an arm around Killian's shoulder. "Mmm. Four years and you never talked to him."

"Well, in my defence, no one did," Killian replied without taking his eyes off Baelfire.

"There's a reason for that. He's an ice king. The boy can't be real."

"You don't think he's real?"

"'You don't think…"", William began to repeat. "A boy that looks like that, has that much dough, can't be real, okay? I know these things."

* * *

Baelfire Gold walked over to his brother David, who was cleaning spray string off the 'Archie Gold Memorial' plaque.

David chuckled slightly when he saw him. "It's stupid I know," he said.

"No, it's not," Baelfire said as he began to help him. "Come one. Dad wants a photo of a happy family," he said when they were done.

"Oh, whose family are we taking a picture of?" David asked mockingly.

Baelfire laughed as he took his brother's hand. "Come on."

They began to walk towards their parents. They stopped when they heard someone call to Baelfire.

"Bae," a girl shouted to him as she stood with group of graduates, "come take a picture."

"Me?" Bae asked in surprise with a look of excitement.

"Yeah, you."

"Ok." Bae walked over to the group, as David stood watching with a smile, and stood next to them.

"Thank you so much," the girl said as she handed Baelfire a camera. "Will you take two? Just in case."

"Ok," Bae replied in disappointment, before walking in front of them and taking the pictures. "There," he said before handing to camera back.

"Thank," the girl said. "Congrats honey."

"Thanks," Bae said as the group walked away, before turning to his brother. "I barely knew them. I didn't expect to be in the picture," he tried to say convincingly.

David looked at him with a sad smile. "Take a seat," he insisted. "Come on. Mom and Dad's happy family photo can wait." They both sat on a low wall, and David took his brother's hand. "Promise me, you won't do in college what you did here," he said seriously. "Archie was an amazing brother and we all miss him, but you can't stop living. He'd want us to live more, not less. How is anyone going to see how ridiculous and funny you are if all you ever do is hang out with Mom and Dad?"

"I don't just hang out with Mom and Dad," Bae tried to deny.

"Oh really? How many kids signed this?" David asked as he tried to take his brother's yearbook. "And you can't include teachers."

"Don't," Bae said as he pulled the book away, before they stood and walked back to their parents.

* * *

Killian and his father, Eli, stood together as Killian opened a card.

He read the inside and took out the money before looking at his dad. "Thanks, Dad," he said as he hugged him.

"You're welcome, son," Eli said as he hugged back. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Killian said as they pulled back. "It means a lot."

"Maybe you should buy a blowtorch, huh?" William said as he came over to them. "To melt the ice off your boy."

"Will," Killian warned.

Will turned to Eli and told him, "Your son's got a crush."

"No, I don't," Killian denied.

"Does he?" Eli asked Will in surprise.

"No," Killian protested.

"Is he here?" Mr Jones asked as he continued to ignore Killian.

"Yeah," William said.

"Which one is it?"

Will turned him around and pointed to the distance. "Baelfire Gold."

"That blonde over there?"

"Don't you dare," Killian warned his father, knowing what he was about to do.

Eli Jones ignored his son as he shouted across the courtyard. "Hey Baelfire! Hey Baelfire!"

"Bae!" Will shouted as he joined in.

"I want you to meet my son!" Eli shouted in laughter, watching Baelfire begin to walk away with his family, as Killian grabbed and tried to pull him away.

"Come on," Killian said urgently.

"The greatest kid here!" Eli continued to shout as Will watched, laughing at his friend's humiliation.

"You guys, come on, man," Killian urged desperately.

"Woohoo! My son, the high school graduate," Eli continued to shout to anyone who could hear. Eli grabbed his son around the waist and tried to pick him up, before they both fell to the ground, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian and Will are working as valets at an expensive hotel and restaurant. Will is speaking with a customer.

"Oh, wow, sir, this is too much," he said. "Thank you. Ma'am. You guys take care now." The car drives away, and Will walks back over to Killian, waving $10 at him. Balling!" He puts the money away, before asking, "Dude, you going to Milah's Saturday night?"

"Really? Again?" Killian asked in disbelief.

"Really, what?"

"Come on."

"Don't do this," Will groaned. "Do you have any idea how your constant break-ups affect my life?"

"I'm so sorry," Killian replied sarcastically.

"The energy, man, it gets all awkward and shit, all right. Just get back together with her, so I can go back to the life I'm accustomed to."

Another car pulls up in front of them.

"Can you act like a respectable human being?" Killian asked as he walked to the passenger's side. "You're the first face the guests see."

"And yet they keep coming back," Will laughed as he went to the driver's side. They greeted the guests.

"Welcome to the Inn. How are you doing?" Killian asked politely.

Mr Gold stepped out of the car and gave the keys to William. "Can you just give me a nice spot?"

William took the keys and replied, "Absolutely. Will do, sir."

Baelfire stepped out of the car and drops his yearbook. Killian bends to pick it up. They both look at each other.

"You're Baelfire Gold," Killian said. "We go to school … I mean we went to school together."

"Killian, right?" Baelfire replied smiling.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Bae," his father called, as he walked into the restaurant.

Bae looked at him before looking back at Killian. "I should go."

"Okay."

Baelfire walked away as Killian watches. He turns as Bae comes running back.

"Would you sign this?" he called to Killian, holding out his yearbook.

"Sure," Killian said, as he walked back and took the book. He quickly wrote something before handing it back.

Baelfire took the book back and ran inside.

"Baelfire Gold," William sings mockingly, "come back to me. I'm Killian and I love you."

They chuckle as they get back to work.

* * *

"My wife will have a mixed salad to start and your pasta special," Mr Gold said, as the waiter took their order. The Gold family were sat in the upstairs restaurant next to the window. Baelfire is sat nearest to the window, reading his yearbook – _Maybe we don't wait another four years to talk again – Killian_. "And my daughter's going to have the steak, medium, and soup to start." He turned to Bae and asks, "Good?"

Bae looked up. "Yeah," he said as he closed the book.

The waiter turned to David. "And for you?"

David looks at his father, and said, "I think I can handle this myself," before turning back to the waiter. "I'm gonna go for the burger and fries. Medium rare, please. And a Crown and Coke. Better make it a double." The waiter wrote their orders before walking away.

Mr Gold looked at his older son, and said as calmly as possible, "You're here from ASU for two short months. Let's try and keep it pleasant."

"That's why I got the double, Dad," David replied.

Belle took her husband's hand to calm him.

Mr Gold turned to Bae and changed the subject. "Um … We've been going back and forth over what to get you for graduation."

"We know we haven't done very well with the holidays," Belle said with a smile, "and that's not been fair to you or David."

"I don't need anything," Bae tried to reassure them.

Belle leant over the table slightly, and said in excitement, "We could go shopping. We could get get you anything you want to take with you to Brown."

David looked at him, and said, "Yeah, you should think of something or else you'll end up with a photo of this guy." He nodded towards their father, and everybody chuckled.

Baelfire looked out of the window and saw Killian working. He turned back to his family with a smile. "There is one thing," he said.

"What? Anything," Belle told him.

"A party."

"A party?" Mr Gold asked in surprise. "Wow. Out of all the things you could ask for?"

"Well, I was looking at all the kids at school today," Bae started to explain, "and high school's where you're supposed to make friends you'll keep forever. I don't know any of them. They don't know me."

"A party," Belle said in excitement. "I think that that is a great idea."

"Well …" Mr Gold said with uncertainty, before agreeing. "Sure. Yeah, sure. Okay." The four of them chuckle. "It's been a long time since we've celebrated anything."

* * *

Killian and Will are dealing with a customer.

"Thank you very much, sir," Killian said, as they customer drives away. Baelfire walks out of the main door and Killian goes to him. "Hi."

"Hi," Bae said.

"Do you need me to get your car?" Killian asked.

"No. Um …" Baelfire began nervously. "I'm having a graduation party. I'm inviting the entire class."

"Really?" Killian asked in surprise.

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"Uh, no," Killian replied quickly. "I've just never seen you out. I didn't know that you, uh …"

"Mingled with the masses," William finished as he came over and swung his arm around Killian's shoulder.

Bae chuckled lightly. "I just spent the last four years of high school trying to get into another four years of college." Will chuckled as Killian pushed him away. "You don't have to come," Bae told him before turning away.

"No, I want to," Killian said as Bae turned back. "I mean we want to." He looked over at Will. "We wanna come."

"We wanna come," Will agreed.

A car pulls up.

"Could you just give me one second?" Killian asked Bae, before turning to the car.

"Welcome," Will said.

"Welcome to the Inn."

The driver stepped out of the car, and said to William, "Keep it close. Don't park me in."

"Oh, sure, no …" Will started as the driver throws the keys at him. They keys drop to the floor before Will realises what just happened. "No, he didn't," he said in disbelief. He goes after the driver, "Hey, man. Now, I'll take them, but you gotta hand them to me, all right?" He gives the keys back. "I don't pick up shit off the floor."

"It's time to learn," the driver said as he deliberately dropped the keys again and begins to walk away.

William starts to go after.

"Hey, hey, hey," Killian said as he holds Will back.

"You boys best earn your three minutes in my car," the driver said as he walked inside.

"Yeah, thank, man."

""Boys?"" Will repeated in disbelief.

"Give me the keys," Killian said to Will. "Come on. Give me the keys." He looks at Baelfire, who was still stood at the entrance, before going to the driver's side. "I, uh … I guess we should definitely ear our three minutes, don't you think?" he asked Will in a serious tone.

Will looks at him, before understanding. "Why limit ourselves to three?" he asked.

"I mean, why?" Killian said, before looking at Bae. "Are you coming?"

"You're stealing his car?" Baelfire asked in amusement.

"I mean I wouldn't say "stealing". Technically borrowing."

Killian climbed into the driver's seat as Will climbed into the back.

"What about your job?" Bae asked.

"Bae, get in the car." Will said.

"What?"

"Get in the car."

"Come on," Killian insisted.

Baelfire got in and Killian sped away. Music was playing on the radio, as they sped through the streets. Bae looked nervous before he began to relax and enjoy himself. Killian turned up the music and the three of them screamed and cheered. Before long, Killian pulled back into the hotel parking lot to see several guests waiting for them to take care of their cars.

"Where the hell have you been?" their boss asked as he rushed over to them. "We've got guests freaking out."

Killian, Will and Bae got out of the car.

"You stole my car," the driver said as he ran over to them.

"Sorry," Killian said mockingly. "We just wanted to make sure it wasn't parked in."

The driver turned to Will, who was holding a burger. "You ate a burger in my Maserati," he accused. "It's over. You're done, mister."

"That's actually my fault, Killian said. "You should blame me."

"All right," the driver said as he turned to the boss. "I want him fired. Now."

"No, it was …" Bae tried to say.

"I want him fired, too," the driver said, pointing at William.

"It was my fault!" Bae shouted at him.

"Him and him fired," the driver shouted as he pointed at Killian and Will, before pointing at the boss, "and I'm having your job."

"I ate the burger," Baelfire told him. "It was me. It was me."

"No, it was me," William said in mock apology. "I ate the burger." William, Baelfire and Killian began to laugh.

"Oh, is this a joke to you?" the driver asked to Killian.

"No, I mean …" Killian said as continued chuckling.

"You trying to impress your hot little boyfriend over there?"

"Now watch what you're saying," Killian warned the driver, as he stepped up to him.

"Everybody cool down," the boss said calmly, as he tried to get in between them. "Why don't we go inside?"

The driver ignored him as he continued to antagonise Killian. "It's gonna take a lot more than stealing my car to get him on his back."

_SMACK!_

A crunch could be heard as Killian's fist connected with the driver's nose.

"Oh shit!" William exclaimed. "That was self-defence."

"Get out of here Killian!" the boss ordered. "Now!"

"That kid," the driver exclaimed, holding his nose. "He hit me!"

Mr Gold came outside to see what was going on, when he spotted Bae. "Bae. Are you all right?"

"I swear the god I'm suing!" the driver shouted.

Baelfire walked back inside with his father, with a smile on his face.

"I'll sue him. I'll sue everybody. I'll sue this whole place."

"He's out of here, sir," the boss assured him.

They both look at William, who his hovering near-by. He looks back at them, as he holds up his burger. Is my burger evidence?" he asked. "Cause I'd like to finish eating it."

"Just get out of here," the boss ordered.

"All right. Sorry, sir," Will said quickly, before walking away and following Killian.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli was working on a car at his Garage, as Killian watched.

"I hope this isn't happening again," Eli said to his son. "Cause Judge Dean called. Word travels fast."

"It was not a big deal," Killian told him as he walked over. "I lost it for one sec, that's it."

"Yeah, well, one second is all it's gonna take and I don't wanna have to worry about you again, Killian."

"No, why would I wanna be a valet," Killian began to explain, "when I can be here with you? Plus I am gonna own the shop one day, right?"

"Easy," Eli said jokingly, "I'm still breathing, partner."

"Right," Killian replied smiling.

"This guy deserve it?" Eli asked seriously.

"Yeah."

"Let me guess, you were protecting William."

Killian chuckled at his predictability, before saying, "And a girl, too."

Eli looked up at his son in surprise.

* * *

The big, black gates open, leading to the Gold residence. Staff are walking in and out, preparing for the party.

* * *

The party is in full swing as the doorbell rings. Baelfire came running down the stairs, wearing black dress trousers, a blue shirt and a black tie, only to pause, turn and begin to run back upstairs.

"No, no, no," David said as he grabbed Bae to stop him. "Come on. Answer it," he said as he pushed Bae down the stairs.

"I'm going," Bae said, before going over to the door. He smiled as he open it, only to look disappointed.

"There she is," exclaimed his father's friend, Joe.

"Congratulations, sweetheart!" Joe's wife, Dawn, said as she hugged him.

"Thank you," Baelfire said, as they let go.

"Oh my god, you look so handsome tonight," she told him.

"Thank you."

"You dad tells me that you'll be leaving on your internship soon," Joe said.

"Two weeks. I'm really excited."

"How exciting," Dawn said.

"Yeah, come in," Bae told them as he held the door open. "I'll go get him."

Baelfire went upstairs and into Archie's old bedroom to find his father asleep on the bed.

"Dad?" he called before walking over. "Dad?" he repeated as his father jolted awake. "There are people here."

"I lost track of tie," Mr Gold said as he sat up. He looks up at Bae and smiles. "You look amazing," he told his son.

"Thank you," Bae smiled. "Are you coming down?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

Baelfire turns to leave the room. He stops at the door and looks back at his father, before going back downstairs.

* * *

Eli is in the kitchen at their home, when Killian walked passed, dressed in a black suit.

"See you, Dad," he said.

"You want me to heat you up a piece?" Eli asked as he opened the microwave.

"Ah, no, thanks," he said as he stopped and looked back. "I'm on my way out."

Eli examines him closely. "Nice suit," he told him. "Got a job interview or something?"

"7.30 on a Saturday night?" he said as his father went over to him and undid his tie. "I did it already."

"Yeah, that's why I'm redoing it," Eli joked, before saying seriously. "You know your mom bought me this suit."

"What for?"

"Get married in."

"I can change if you want."

"No, no, no," Eli insisted. "Looks better on you." He finished retying Killian's tie. "This thing you're going to tonight, is it a dance or something."

"Sort of."

"Well, embarrass yourself," his father told. "Builds character."

"Sure," Killian smiled, before leaving the house

* * *

Baelfire is talking to his mother, when Mr Gold comes down the stairs.

"Hugh!" Dawn calls to him.

"Dawn, Joe, nice to see you."

"Hi," Dawn said as she goes to hug him.

"Thanks for coming," he said, hugging her.

"Of course," Dawn said as they pulled back.

"Hey, Joe," Mr Gold greeted, as Joe handed him a bottle of expensive wine. "You shouldn't have." Baelfire is stood to the side on her own, looking downhearted at all of her father's friends. "Since you did," Mr Gold continued to say, "how come only one?"

Joe chuckled as he went to get a drink.

Mr Gold continued around the other guests. "Raymond, Tracy, thanks for coming," he greeted to a couple sat on the sofa. "The Mayo Clinic's so lucky to have you." He looks up to see Bae standing alone. "Excuse me for a second," he said before going over to his son. "This is what you wanted, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's great," Bae answered with a fake smile. "Everything's great."

"Hey!" Joe called to Mr Gold. "Come over here and settle a bet.

"Go," Bae tells him.

David comes over to him, smiling. "A, uh, friend of yours is here," he tells him.

Bae looked at him confused, before going to see who it was. He walked into a room and saw Killian stood by the fireplace. Bae walked over to him and smiled.

"Bae. Congratulations," a guest said to him as they walked passed.

"Thank," Bae replied, before turning back to Killian. "I'm so embarrassed," he said putting a hand over his face. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"You run with a slightly older crowd," Killian joked.

Bae chuckled. "It's a complete failure," he told him. "I thought if I reached out to our class, they'd wanna be here as much I wanted them to, but …"

"There's another graduation party," Killian told him with a sad smile. "That's probably where everyone is."

"Oh right, yeah," Bae said sadly.

Killian smiled suddenly. "You know what? I'm gonna be a little creative." He took out his phone and dialled.

"Atlanta Police Department," the operator answered.

"Hi, I'm calling about a very loud party at 44 Seawall Road," he told them, in an exaggerated posh voice. "Um … I've asked the next door neighbour, Milah, to turn down the music and it just seems to be getting louder and louder. And now …" he mockingly gasped, as Bae tried not to laugh too loudly. "Oh God! There seems to be someone pissing on my Mini Cooper. I need this shut down straightaway. Thank you." He ended the call abruptly, shrugging, as Bae continued to laugh.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rings, and Baelfire goes to answer it.

"Hi," he said, when he saw a load of kids outside.

"Is Killian here?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, he's inside. Come in."

The girl stepped inside and looked around. "Is this your party?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"It's about time!" the girl screeched as she went to hug Baelfire. The girl pulled away and continued inside, followed by the other kids.

"Should I take off my shoes or something?" William asked when he came to the door.

"No," Bae chuckled.

"No?"

"Come in," Bae said, before they hugged.

William looked at Killian over Bae's shoulder and mouthed to him, "The ice has melted," before pulling back and going over to him.

"Thanks for getting everyone here, man," Killian said as he hugged William.

Will pulls back from the hug and looks a little nervous. "Yeah, man. Uh, about that," he said, before looking towards the door.

Milah was stood outside, watching them.

"You invited Milah," Killian groaned.

""Invited" is a strong word," Will told him.

"Come on, man."

"Dude, she cheated, she's sorry. Let it go. You did ruin her party." He looked up to see Milah walking over. "Oh shit, she's coming. Later." He quickly walked away.

Killian began to walk away, when Milah walked up to him and took his arm.

"Wow," she chuckled. "You certainly got everyone here, didn't you? Maybe that's because the cops busted my party." Her tone became sarcastic. "See, I think what happened, my neighbour, who's in Florida, sensed that there was a party happening and called the cops," she said before becoming serious. "Now all my friends are at Baelfire Gold's party. A guy who acted like we didn't exist in high school. Does that make sense to you, Killian?"

"You have a party every weekend," he said. "What difference does it make?" He walked away, leaving Milah in shock.

* * *

Mr Gold came in from the garden to hear music blearing.

"What's going on?" he asked his wife. "Who are these kids?" He looked around at all the kids in his home.

"Killian made it all happen," Belle told him with a smile. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Who's Killian?"

"He's the friend of Bae," she said. Belle looked around and pointed. "He's there."

"That's the valet," he said in recognition.

"What?"

"That's the kid I was telling you about at the restaurant," he said frustratedly.

"Bae is happy. The party is a great idea." Belle took her husband's hand. "Please, don't spoil it."

"Hey! Quiet! Quiet!" David shouted across the room from on top of a chair, while holding a hat above his head. Everyone went silent. "Right. So, uh, we're all having a great time, and, uh, it's gonna get even better because I have a really good party game we're gonna play where each couple has to pick a song out of the hat and you all have half an hour to choreograph a routine. Okay?" He stepped down the chair.

"Hey, what do you mean "choreograph"?" Killian asked him.

"It's fine," David told him. "You'll love it." He began to pass the hat around the guests.

* * *

Killian and Baelfire were outside, in the driveway.

"Our song is romantic and big," Bae said, "so we should probably do a lot of figure skating moves"

"Figure skating?" Killian asked as leant against a car. Bae murmured in confirmation. "Show me."

"Like this," Bae said, as he began to show Killian several moves of a figure skater.

"Wow."

"You don't wanna do this?" Baelfire asked as he twirled round and round. Killian shook his head when Bae stopped. "Not even a little bit?" Killian shook his head again. Bae walked over to him. "Will you give me your hand?"

"No."

"Come on."

"Really?"

"Give me your hand," Bae insisted as he took Killian's hand and pulled him away from the car. "Come on." Killian stood in the middle of the driveway as Baelfire danced around him, while keeping a hold of his hand. "I did it for my third-grade dance recital," Bae told Killian as he twirled into his arms. "It goes over really well." The two of them stood close together. They began to lean towards each other, when the door opened.

"10 more minutes," a party guest told them before going back inside.

Killian gently let go of Bae and moved away, towards the car.

"Uh … Is she running?" Killian asked as he walked around the car.

"You're stalling, aren't you?" Bae asked knowingly.

"No," he said, leaning across the roof of the car. "I just like cars. I promise."

"My dad's been trying to fix the carburetor forever," Bae told him. "So far, no luck."

"Is it his?"

"No," Bae said sadly. "It's my brother Archie's. My mom wants to sell it. It makes her sad, just sitting in the driveway."

"All right," Killian said with a smile and walked back around the car, realising how much it upset Bae to talk about it. "Maybe, I am stalling." Bae chuckled. "Maybe we should …" he does a silly skating dance, before holding his hand out to Bae, "… rehearse."

* * *

In the living, everyone was cheering. Some were sitting on the floor, while others stood around the edge of the room. Baelfire and Killian were sat on the floor, right at the front. David stood in front of everyone.

"It takes a certain type of confidence to dance in the footsteps of Salt-N-Pepa," he was saying. "I mean, a very brave person. But we have two brave souls coming up to do just that. William and Gwen. Come on."

William and Gwen stood. Fast, energetic music began to play, and they began to dance. Other couples followed them, including David and his girlfriend Snow.

"Thank you for this," Bae said to Killian as they watched.

"Now," David said when his dance ended, "someone named Baelfire Gold and his new friend. Give him a hand but not your car keys. Killian!"

Baelfire and Killian stood. Slow music began to play. They danced sexily and romantically, like a couple in love. In the corner of the room stood Milah, watching them with a look of jealousy. Suddenly, the music stopped and all of the lights went out. Everyone began talking, wondering what was happened. Killian grabbed a candle and took Bae's hand.

"Shh. Follow me," he told him.

"Where are we going?" Bae chuckled.

Killian found an empty closet, and they both went inside, as Mr Gold came into the room. "All right everyone, calm down. It's just a blackout."

As soon as the closet door closed, Killian pulled Baelfire close to him, and said, "I've wanted to kiss you since the 10th grade. I couldn't go another minute without telling you."

* * *

Outside the closet, Mr Gold began to make a speech.

"All right. All right," he said to get everyone's attention. "First off, I'd like to apologise for the power. It seems even our home is objecting to the number of people here tonight." Everyone laughed. "But more importantly, I wanna make a toast. We're all here tonight because of our son, Baelfire," he smiled at Belle. From inside the closet, Bae and Killian could hear everything that was being said, as they stood close together. "A boy that brings so much light to our life, and as you can tell, if there's one thing we need, it's light. So, uh, Bae, where are you?"

No one made a sound.

"Shit," Bae whispered to Killian as their lips touched.

"Bae, come on," his father said.

"Maybe he'll give up," Killian suggested without moving away.

"Come on, Bae," Mr Gold insisted.

Everyone was looking around for him, when the closet door opened. Bae walked out followed closely by Killian. Mr Gold stood in shock, as people began to whisper to each other.

"Busted," someone said.

"Oh shit," Will whispered, knowing how much troubled they could be in.

Mr Gold gave them a tight smile, before holding his hand out to his youngest son.

"Come on," he said. "Get up here." Baelfire walked over to his father, as Killian carefully closed the closet door. Mr Gold out his arm around Bae. "I'm so lucky to be your father. And everything you've worked so hard for, it's all coming true." He turned to everyone and raised his glass, "So, here's to Bae."

"To Bae!" everyone toasted.

Glass smashed from the kitchen, as someone dropped something.

"Okay," Mr Gold said. "It's been quite an evening. But all good things must come to an end, so, uh," the lights suddenly came back on. "That would be the sign," he laughed. "We'll get you cabs, or, uh, Hulu …"

"Uber," David corrected, as he stood to the side with Snow.

"Yeah, Uber. Those of you who are driving, please drive safely, but drive," he finished as he pointed towards the door.

"Party's over," David whispered to Snow.

The guests began to get their stuff and leave.

Mr Gold walked over to Killian, looking angry but calm. "You must be Killian."

"Yes, sir. Uh, it's nice to meet you," Killian said as they shook hands.

"Can I show you out?" Mr Gold asked in a tone that left no argument.

"Sure," Killian said, understanding what he meant. Mr Gold showed him out. "I hear you're trying to get your car running again."

"Are you gonna steal it if I do?" Mr Gold asked seriously.

"Right, the valet," Killian chuckled. "No, that was just a onetime thing, I promise." There was a strained silence, before Killian asked, "Did you have a good night, tonight?"

"Well, let's just say, I prefer how it started."

Killian turned and began to walk away, as Mr Gold watched. Killian stopped and turned back. "You know," he said seriously, "I really respect your son, sir." Bae stood inside the doorway, listening to their conversation with a small smile on his face. "And the truth is, I just wanted to make him happy." Killian paused and smiled before saying, "I think he's amazing." He looked at Mr Gold. "Good night." He turned and walked away.

Mr Gold went back inside to see Baelfire standing in the hallway. "It was a _fun_ party, huh?" he said in sarcasm.

"I'm just going to my room," Bae told him before he turned and walked away.

Mr Gold watched, before he turned and walked further into the house. Bae went back to the door and made sure his father was gone, before sneaking out.

* * *

Killian was running along the tops of the cars down the street, being careful not to set any alarms off. He jumped from the last car, when Bae ran up and kissed him. After a few seconds, they broke apart, smiled at each other, before kissing for a second time.

Baelfire pulled back after a while and whispered, "I have to go." He pulled away from Killian, and ran back towards his home.

Killian watched him go with a smile on his face.


End file.
